MY HEART
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: "Naruto ,""Ya,""Kenapa Nar?""Apanya? Bukannya tadi ada yang manggilku?""Manggil? Siapa?""Eh?"   Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, OC, Gaje, Abal, MissTypo, Miss Name, Alur SuuuuPeeeer CEPAT, Oneshot… Bahasanya agak GAUL


**Disclamer: Mashashi selalu tapiii…. Fic ni punya Fi.. ^^**

**Rated: M dong! *PLAK* Bukan deng…T mungkin! o.O**

**Genre: Romance, Frienship, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural? O.o**

**Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, Gaje, Abal, MissTypo, Miss Name, Alur SuuuuPeeeer CEPAT, Oneshot… **

**A/N: Disini(Fic) Fi sengaja masukin Fi sendiri sama memakai kata Gue, Lo…. Gomenne… (.'')**

**MY HEART**

**Naruto POV**

TEET TEET TEET

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

"Gawat, aku telat!" panikku sambil berlari cepat menuju kelas.

Sambil berlari, kupandangi pintu kelasku yang tertutup itu. 'Akh, pasti sudah ada guru,' batinku cemas. Terus berlari sampai akhirnya tiba didepan pintu.

"Huff, tenang," gumamku pelan sambil mencoba membuka pintu kelas.

CKLEK

"Naruto~~ Pagi.. !" sapa temanku laki-laki berambut coklat yang memiliki tato merah segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya yang bernama Kiba dengan ceria.

"Eh, pagi. Lho, kok belum masuk?" tanyaku heran sambil melirik kesana kemari melihat teman-teman yang lain ngobrol dan bermain tanpa adanya guru dikelas.

"Hari ini kita gak belajar. Katanya sih para sensei pada rapat!" ucap Kiba senang.

"Hoohh! Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku gak telat deh," sambil menghela nafas lalu pergi ke arah bangku untuk menaruh tas.

Kiba yang melihatku menghela nafas lega pun, ikut menghela nafas juga dan menghampiriku yang mulai duduk ditempatku.

"Nar, kamu masih suka ya sama Gaara?" Tanya Kiba to the point tiba-tiba sambil ikut duduk dikursinya yang berada disebelahku.

"Ada apa sih tiba-tiba nanya gitu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Gak kenapa-kenapa kok. Cuma nanya. Jawab dong," ucap Kiba memaksa.

"Iyaa~ masih kok," jawabku santai sambil setengah malas.

"Kira-kira kamu cemburu gak?"

"Cemburu kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Cemburu kalau Neji deket sama Gaara?" gumamnya agak pelan yang masih dapat ku dengar.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku agak pelan, "Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Gak tau deh, lagian, banyak sih cewek yang cemburu ngeliat temennya dia deket sama cowok yang dia suka. Padahal belum pacaran, eh akhirnya kemakan cemburu dan jadi gelap mata deh," jelasnya padaku panjang lebar.

"Gelap mata? Contohnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Contohnya ya musuhan. Benci-bencian deh,"

"Neji itukan sekelas sama Gaara, jadi wajar aja deket! Lagi pula aku ini cowok, bukan cewek dan lagi, kalo mereka memang jodoh, mau diapain lagi" jawabku panjang lebar.

"Bisa aja kan? Tapi aku tau kok, kamu bukan tipe kayak gitu Nar," ucapnya lagi sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Oh, thanks Kiba!" ucapku tersenyum sambil ikut menepuk bahunya.

"You'r e welcome," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

**Normal POV**

Setengah jam menunggu tanpa adanya guru dikelas. Sungguh membosankan bagi Naruto dan Kiba. Saking membosankannya, mereka hanya mengotak-atik handphone-nya tanpa tujuan.

CKLEK

"Permisi, ada Naruto sama Kiba?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang dikuncir seperti nanas yang tepatnya dikenal Naruto dan Kiba sebagai Shikamaru.

"Ada apa, Shika?" Tanya Kiba menghampiri Sikamaru yang diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa, Shika? Nyari Kiba segala. Rindunya cepet amat," goda Naruto iseng.

Sontak membuat wajah Shikamaru yang dari tadi mengantuk dan Kiba, memerah dan memanas.

"A-apa-apaan sih Nar? Gue kan juga manggil lo," ucap Shikamaru sedikit terbata-bata dan tanpa ekspresi mengantuknya.

"Iya, iya~ lalu, ada apa nih?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dipanggil sama Neji di kantin tuh! Huaah~" jelas Shikamaru malas sambil menguap dan memuncul lagi ekpresi mengantuknya.

"Buat apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Gak tau tuh," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengangkat pundaknya.

"Trus, kenapa lo yang disuruh?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Karna gue ada di kantin juga, jadi gue yang disuruh," jelas Shikamaru.

"Oh, ya udah. Ayo gih ke kantin," ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Kiba dan menarik lengan baju Shika.

(sesampainya di kantin)

"Hei Naruto~~, Kiba~~ sini," panggil seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yg diikat dikuncir di bawah rambutnya yang bernama Neji sambil mengarahkan tangannya untuk memberitahu pada Naruto dan Kiba untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Neji~~," sahut Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan sambil berlari menuju tempat duduk Neji di kantin.

"Gue udah gak diperlukan disini kan? Kalau begitu, dada, huaah~" sahut Shikamaru sambil berjalan melambaikan tangan dan menguap yang lalu bajunya ditarik keras oleh Neji.

"Akh… Apa-apaan sih lo Neji?" Tanya Shika kesal karena bajunya ditarik tiba-tiba.

"Lo masih diperlukan disini! Sekarang DUDUK!" tegas Neji.

SRUK

Shika langsung tersungkur jatuh kekursi dengan cepat setelah ditarik keras dari Neji.

"Kenapa Shika diperlukan?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Karena aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," jawab Neji dengan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Memastikan apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku dengar, Sai temannya Shika suka sama lo, Naru," jelas Neji to the point.

"HAAH?" (Naruto dan Kiba)

"Kok 'haah' sih?"

"S-Sai suka sama Naruto?" gagap Kiba tidak percaya.

"Iya sih," jawab Shika. "Sai sendiri kok yang ngomong ke gue, huah~"

"Bohong!" protes Naruto.

"Suwer deh Nar, gue gak bohong!" sahut Shikamaru lirih.

"Aku gak percaya," protes Naruto masih tidak menerima.

"Nar, lo tuh kayak gak mau banget disukain sama Sai?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Habis~~ orangnya nyebelin sih," ucap Naruto dengan muka cemberut.

"Nyebelin? Kenapa" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Aaahh~~ pokoknya dia nyebeliiiinn!" kesal Naruto 'Senyumnya itu yang nyebelin,' batin Naruto.

"Udah selesai kan? Gue pergi kekelas ya!" ucap Shikamaru sambil berdiri lalu melangkah pergi.

"Ya udah, sana gih. Thanks ya!"

"Ng… sama-sama," jawab Shika sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

**Kiba POV**

Kira-kira, sudah dua jam, aku, Neji dan Naruto berada di kantin untuk berbicara. Cukup banyak murid yang berada di kantin. Ku cek handphone-ku untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Tepat pukul 10.00 a.m. Tidak kusangka, kami bertiga berada di kantin dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Karena mulai bosan, aku melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari objek pandangan..

Melirik kesana-kemari dan membuahkan hasil. Aku melihat Gaara dan Sai berjalan kearah meja segera, kuberi tahu kepada Naruto dan Neji yang masih asik mengobrol.

"Nar, Neji, tuh ada Gaara dan Sai," panggilku sambil menunjuk Gaara dan Sai yang berjalan kemari.

"Mana-mana?" tanya Neji dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Itu," sambil menunjuk.

"Neji, Naruto ,Kiba?" panggil Gaara dengan melambaikan tangan kepada kami bertiga.

"Gaara," balas Naruto balas melambaikan tangan.

"Gaara, Sai, ayo duduk disini," ajak Neji melambaikan tangan.

Saat semua duduk, kami berbicara dan bercakap-cakap tentang apapun yang seru. Yang dari tadi kuperhatikan adalah Sai yang memandang kearah Naruto yang tidak ditanggapi olehnya, dan sebaliknya Naruto yang memandang Gaara penuh perhatian.

**Naruto POV**

Kami bercengkrama di kantin. Saling berbagi cerita. Sungguh menyenangkan sampai...

"_Naruto~,"_

"Ya," sahutku lirih.

"Kenapa Nar?" tanya Gaara bingung dengan ekspresi sedikit datar.

"Apanya? Bukannya tadi ada yang manggilku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Manggil? Siapa?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Eh?"

"_Naruto~,"_

"Apa?" sahutku lagi sambil melirik kesana kemari.

"Kamu ngomong sama siapa sih Nar?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Hah? Tadi aku denger suara orang yang manggil aku kok," jawabku bingung.

"Siapa? Yang pasti bukan aku loh" jelas Neji bingung sambil melirik ke Gaara, Kiba, dan Sai yang dibalas gelengan dari mereka bertiga.

"Aneh! Tapi aku yakin kok ada yang manggil," ucapku yakin.

"Tapi siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"_Aku~,"_

"Tuh kan. Kalian denger gak?" tanyaku pada ke empat temanku.

"Apa? Dengar apa? Aku gak dengar apa-apa," tanya Sai makin bingung.

"Eh? Ja-jangan bercanda dong Sai. Gue serius!" ucapku merasa aneh.

"Tapi Naru, Gue sama yang lain juga gak denger kok," sahut Kiba meyakinkan.

"Aneh,"

"Mungkin kamu sakit kali Nar. Pulang saja gih, dahimu agak hangat tuh," ucap Gaara sambil meletakkan belakang telapak tangannya ke dahiku.

Sontak mukaku memerah dengan sempurna.

"Naru, mukamu merah banget. Kamu pasti sakit. Cepet pulang! Minta dijemput aja!" ucap Gaara panik dan cemas meninggalkan muka separuh datarnya(?).

"I-iya," ucapku sambil menunduk.

'Menyebalkan,' batin Sai agak kesal.

'Dasar,' batin Neji dan Kiba bersamaan.

**SESAMPAINYA DIRUMAH**

BUUK

Kubaringkan badanku di kasur mama papa tanpa membereskan tas dan seragam yang berserakan. Ku peluk guling yang ada di sampingku tadi dengan erat. Aku sangat merasa yang kudengar di sekolah tadi benar-benar bukan imajinasiku. Suara lelaki. Aneh. Sangat aneh.

"Hei suara, kenapa sekarang kau tidak bersuara ya?"gumamku cukup keras.

"Ah, bodohnya aku ngomong sendiri. Jelas-jelas itu pasti khayalanku,"gumamku lagi sambil menutup mukaku dan rambut pirangku dengan guling yang kupegang.

"_Jadi kau ingin mendengar suaraku?"_

"Iya, eh?" sontak langsung kuangkat badanku untuk duduk karena terkejut.

"Siapa kau? Dimana?" tanyaku sambil melirik kekanan kekiri untuk mencari asal suara.

"_Aku disini,"_

"Heh?" kutoleh ke sebelah kiriku karena di situ asal suaranya, dan...

"WWUUAAAAA!," teriakku keras sampai terjatu kelantai.

"_Hahahaha~ kamu lucu," _ucap set-err-laki-laki tembus pandang berambut seperti pantat ayam yang terbang sambil memegang perutnya karena tertawa terbahak bahak. Tunggu, TERBANG?

"Aduuuhh~, ah, siapa kamu?" tanyaku menunjuk kearah laki-laki terbang itu sambil merintih kesakitan karena terjatuh.

"_Siapa? Aku? RA-HA-SI-A !"_ ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum menyebalkan..

"Ugh, kau setan ya? Argh, kau pasti jin," ucapku masih tetap menunjuk-nunjuknya.

"_Mungkin,"_ ucapnya sambil menunduk. "_Aku tidak tahu."_

"Ah, boleh aku tahu, siapa namamu?" tanyaku dengan perasaan agak bersalah setelah melihat tingkahnya tadi.

"_Maaf! Tapi ego-ku tidak mau memberitahu namaku padamu. Maaf,"_ ucapnya lirih dan tersenyum pahit sambil memandangku.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok. Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku heran.

"_Dari temanmu. Temanmu kan memanggilmu Naruto,"_

"Ohh," gumamku pelan. "Hei, apa cuma aku yang dapat mendengarmu dan melihatmu?"

"_A-aku tak tahu. Sudah sebulan ini aku mengelilingi kota untuk tahu siapa diriku, tapi tak seorangpun mendengar atau melihatku. Baru kau saja,"_

"Oh. Apa aku bisa menyentuhmu?" tanyaku sambil melihat badannya yang sedikit tembus pandang itu.

"_Hn,"_

Saat ku coba menyentuhkan, tanganku langsung menembus tangannya. Dan ku coba lagi, aku mulai merasakan seperti ada tusukkan jarum. Sontak langsung kutarik tanganku itu dari badannya.

"Aneh,"

"_Hn, sudahlah. Tapi, berkat ini, aku bisa-"_ tiba-tiba dia menghilang dari pandanganku dan dalam sekejap, dia sudah ada di belakangku. "_Mengagetkanmu,"_

"WAAA," teriakku lagi.

"_Wahahahahahahaha~, kamu memang menarik Dobe,"_ ucapnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kamu~~ TEMEEE !"

**Naruto POV (again)**

Sudah seminggu cowok gak jelas asal-usulnya yang kupanggil Teme itu berada di lingkunganku. Karenanya, aku jadi kurang banyak waktu untuk teman-temanku maupun saudara-saudara-ku yang lain. Dan karena itu juga, aku tidak tahu apakah ada orang lain yang bisa melihat atau mendengar ia berbicara. Sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi, aku sedikit merasa beruntung, ada orang yang begitu perhatian padaku. Selalu disampingku, dan melindungiku dengan kekuatannya yang entah berasal dari mana itu. Dia memang nakal, tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, dia terlihat tampan dan lebih tinggi dariku. Aku seperti memonopolikannya. Tapi, aku senang. Perlahan-lahan, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimutiku. Entah apa itu. Sangat aneh.

"_Hei, kau melamun Dobe?"_ tanyanya sambil memandangku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eh, ah, ng-nggak kok," ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku.

"_Ooohh... kukira kau kesambet apa gitu. Hehe~,"_ ucapnya sambil tertawa menyindir.

"TEME~~," bentakkanku terputus saat mendengar panggilan sepupuku.

"Naru-chan~~," panggil sepupuku Fi yang berada didepan pintu kamar mama yang terbuka.

"Eh Fi-chan. Kenapa?" tanyaku masih tetap duduk.

"Kamu lagi nonton apa?" tanyanya sambil menghampiriku.

"Hah? Nonton?" sahutku bingung.

"Iya, kamu nonton apa? TV mu nyala tuh," sambil menunjuk TV yang menyala.

"Eh nyalain aja kok biar gak sepi," ucapku agak plin-plan.

"Oh,"

"_Sepi apanya? Kan ada aku. Dasar Dobe,"_

"Nar,"

"Ya?"

"Kamu lagi telfon-telfonan sama siapa?"tanya Fi bingung.

"Hah? Aku gak lagi nelfon siapa-siapa kok," balasku bingung.

"Trus tadi suara apa? TV?" tanya Fi heran.

"Suara?"

"Iya, suara cowok. Siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Fi-chan bisa denger ya?" tanyaku setengah berteriak sambil memegang bahu sepupuku itu.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"_Apa benar sepupu Dobe itu bisa mendengar suaraku?Kenapa pake embel-embel 'chan' sih? Cih,"_

"Siapa?" tanya sepupuku heran sambil melirik kekiri-kekanan.

"Ternyata ada yang bisa mendengarnya selain aku. Syukurlah,"

"_Iya, syukur deh,"_

"Apa sih Naru-chan? Kenapa? Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Biar kujelaskan,"

Setelah semuanya telah kujelaskan, Fi sedikit kaget, tapi langsung itu bukan cuma aku yang berkomunikasi dengan si cowok itu, tapi sepupuku itu juga, walaupun hanya sebentar saja. Tapi yang bisa melihatnya hanya aku. Sedangkan Fi hanya dapat mendengar dan merasakan hawa keberadaannya.(**Author:** Jangan marah! Disini aku authornya !)

**SAAT DI SEKOLAH**

Sudah sebulan aku mengenal Teme si cowok gak jelas pantat ayam itu. Dan juga sudah sebulan aku tetap tidak tahu siapa nama sebenarnya. Dan perasaanku terhadapnya benar-benar berbeda. Setiap memandang wajahnya, jantungku selalu berdetak kencang. Setiap dia pergi untuk sebentar, aku selalu gelisah. Setiap dia dan Fi berbicara(walau tidak dapat melihat) aku sedikit cemburu. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar stress sudah tiga hari berturut-turut, aku bermimpi berpisah dengan si Teme. Semenjak itu, setiap dia pergi, aku sedikit memaksa untuk ikut dengannya dan di tolak dengan dingin olehnya.

Pelajaran di sekolah hampir berakhir, dan saat pelajaran terakhir, Sensei tidak berada di kelas. Sungguh menyenangkan untuk murid-murid agar bebas aku hanya duduk sambil membaca komik punya temanku walau aku tidak konsen dengan komik itu karena pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Karena bosan, kutaruh komik itu di meja dan aku keluar dari kelasku. Aku berjalan mengitari sekolah. Menikmati angin mendung. Sangat menenangkan hati sekaligus menyakitkan. Menyakitkan? Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Aku mulai mencari si Teme yang baru kusadari tidak ada di sampingku.

"Naru, mau kemana?" tanya Kiba saat kusadari ada didepanku bersama Neji, Gaara, Sai dan Shika

"Mau jalan-jalan dulu," kataku sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Sendiri saja? Mau ditemani?" tanya Gaara menawarkan.

"Gak usah," ucapku menolak.

"Hati-hati ya Nar, anginnya agak kencang," nasihat Neji.

"Iya," ucapku sambil berlari meninggalakn mereka berlima yang kurasakan Sai memandangku tajam. Dan tentu saja tidak kupedulikan sambil terus memikirkan hantu cowok menyebalkan itu.

Aku mencarinya. Berlari menaiki dan menuruni kutemukan. Sampai akhirnya aku pergi mencarinya kebelakang sekolah. Dan berhasil. Aku menemukannya. Melihat tubuhnya yang sedikit transparan itu mulai menghilng dari kaki.

"Hei! Hei Teme!" teriakku sambil menghampirinya.

Dia membalikkan badannya. Ekspresi datar dimukanya tampak jelas. Kulihat ia seperti tidak berfikir apa-apa. Hanya kehampaan yang ada dipikirannya.

"_Ah, Dobe,"_

"Hei, ngapain kamu disini? Dan ke-kenapa badanmu mulai sedikit-sedikit menghilang?" tanyaku sedikit kaget dan panik.

"_Sepertinya, sudah waktunya aku pergi,"_

"Pergi kemana?"

"_Entahlah,"_

"Lalu, kau mau pergi meninggalkanku?"

"_Iya. Maaf ya,"_ ucapnya sambil tersenyum lemah tapi lembut.

SRING

Bagian tubuhnya mulai benar-benar menghilang. Hanya tersisa separuh badannya.

"Ta-tapi, boleh aku tahu, siapa namamu?" ucapku memaksa.

Dia mulai mendekatiku dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku.

"_Uchiha, Uchiha Sa-su-ke,"_

"..."

SRING

ZEESS

"Aakh~~," teriakku pelan sambil melindungi wajahku dari terpaan angin kencang.

Hilang sudah hantu Teme itu. Hilang dengan bersamaannya angin kencang yang menerpaku dan membuat daun-daun berguguran. Dan akhirnya aku tahu siapa namanya.

"Baka. Teme Baka! Sasuke Baka,"gumamku pelan.

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

"Naru, aku mau bicara sebentar," panggil Sai sambil menarik tanganku yang kuikuti saja kemauannya.

"Apa?" saat kami sampai di dekat toilet siswa.

"A-aku, aku suka kamu. Mau kamu jadi pacarku?" tanyanya sambil memandang tajam kearahku.

"Maaf, sudah ada orang yang aku sukai," ucapku lirih.

"Pasti Gaara ya? Aku sering diberi tahu oleh teman-temanmu kalau kau suka Gaara,"

"Eh? Naru. Kau suka aku?" tanya Gaara sambil menghampiriku dan Sai.

"Akh, sebaiknya kalian kutinggal. Da~," sambil tersenyum pahit lalu pergi meninggalkanku dan Gaara berdua.

"Apa benar begitu?" tanya Gaara memandangku tajam.

"..." aku hanya mengangguk walau hatiku berkata lain.

"Maaf ya Nar, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat dan lagi aku ini tidak sepertimu yang ceria. Jadi, gomenne," ucapnya sedikit salah tingkah yang masih sedikit datar sambil tersenyum yang kubalas hanya anggukkan kecil.

"Kalau gitu, aku duluan ya,"

"Iya,"

(DI RS KONOHA)

"Nak, akhirnya kamu sadar juga dai koma mu," ucap sang ibu sambil memeluk anaknya yang berada di kasur rumah sakit.

"Okaa-san?" tanya sang anak pelan.

"Iya?" sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku koma?" tanya sang anak laki-laki itu dengan pelannya yang masih dapat didengar sang ibu.

"Satu bulan lebih. Kalau gitu, Kaasan panggil dokter dulu ya," ucap sang ibu sambil meninggalkan anak laki-lakinya di kamar sendiri.

"Naruto," gumam sang anak sambil mengingat sesuatu.

(KEMBALI DI TEMPAT NARUTO)

"Baka. Dasar Sasu-Teme baka," gumamku sambil mengingat hal terakhir yang diucapkan cowok hantu tidak jelas itu.

"_Uchiha, Uchiha Sa-su-ke,"_

"_Aishiteru, Naru-Dobe!"_

"Aishiteru yo, Sasu-Teme," gumamku sambil memandang langit mendung yang tenang.

**TAMAT**

Gmana-gmana?

Gaje kan?

Aneh kan?

Hahaha...

Ending yang kagak jelas...

hehehe...

Mengerjakannya butuh berhari-hari...hehehe (=.='')a

Plis Review-nya...

A**/N: Cerita ini hanya ficti belakang. Kesamaan tokoh sangat di sengaja*PLAK*. Kebenaran cerita hanya 0,111% *PLAK*. Tolong jangan marah dengan cerita ini. ****TERIMA KASIH**

**A/N (lagi): Aku sengaja memperbaiki fic ini lagi. Sebenarnya fic ini udah pernah ku publish, tapiiiii... ADA MISS NAME ! XO**

**Oia, Thanks banget ya FLAME pertama yang tak kuanggap flame dari "Cool". ^_^**


End file.
